


Ash

by Brujx (FallingForKonoha)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/Brujx
Summary: It's just smut I wrote back in '15 so enjoy





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> It's just smut I wrote back in '15 so enjoy

Her skin

Brushed copper against his polished porcelain, whispers of trees, of dirt and warmth, when all there stood before was layers of snow

Death caressing life, harming on healing, pale with tan

Fire and water

Mixing together with every mingled breath, burning each other out yet starting fires anew

They were ash

-

Her lips trembled, gasping, panting, breathless against his own; with every heavy of her chest, their bodies pressed closer together, but it wasn’t enough

It never would be enough

And as he tried so hard to swallow her whole, to claim every piece of her body, her soul, lay marks, visible reminders that she was his, he moved, sweating, toes curling, the hands on her hips digging deeper into her mocha flesh in a way that was sure to leave bruises, but she didn’t complain, she just clung harder, fingernails biting into the expand of his hard back, feeling the muscles clench and pull with every thrust

Her voice traced his ear as she whispered his name, her lips trailed over scarred flesh as she kissed away his pain, memories of loneliness, of rejection and abandonment. The heat of his body catching flame over her brown skin as she inched closer and closer to her own unraveling, and all he could do was hold on, try to anchor himself, to not be swept away by the waves of her curves, the pull of her sapphire eyes, the element she controlled

She was water

And he was drowning

He was fire

And she was burning


End file.
